Dear Zack
by Dust in the Light-Crisi
Summary: Before Neibelhiem, Zack made sure to leave a lasting impression on his girlfriend, unaware of the reprecussions. Aerith is left to raise their child alone. And the problem is being hunted by Shinra runs in the family a little too strongly. Hiatas for the moment but will be resumed.
1. How it all began

font-face { font-family: "Times"; }font-face { font-family: "Cambria"; }, , { margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: "Times New Roman"; }1 { page: Section1; }

**This might be a complete mistake to post this haha. I tend to put things on hiatas frequently, but I've got enough of this written that I think it be fine to start with it. This is one of those plot bunnies that just bugs the crap out of you until you give in and just start writing it already. I can't promise you too terribly prompt updates. **

**This is more or less a life story as well as being a vague romance. I don't have many scenes where Zack and Aerith are together and what few I do have planned out are flashbacks. Mostly to be told from Aerith's perspective, although I do have some ideas where other characters will be implemented eventually. It's a One Little Change fic, though it could be considered cannon if you accept it to be so. **

**As with anything else I've ever written, I have a balancing act going on. There will be some action scenes, some funny, some romance, some drama, some angst, and some tragedy. You already know what eventually happens to this rather cute couple and I'm going to say right now that her having a child does not keep her or Zack from dying. Also note I have three main OCs planned. Depending on your reactions to them, I might even write a little from their perspective.**

**In this chapter: Aerith makes some friends. **

**Don't own, don't sue, thank you.**

1~~~1

_Dear Zack,_

_I don't know how to start this letter off, so I'm just going to say it. Last night was the most incredible night of my life. And I think…I think I'm in love with you._

Aerith criticized the statements with a small frown. She chewed absently on the tip of her pen, wondering what to say next. Was she loading too much in three sentences? It all sounded so corny on paper, even if that was how she really did feel. Her heart was thumping louder than ever now, so excited to see him again she felt she might burst. He said his mission was going to be a couple days. Some weird town in the country…Nemblim? Whatever, it didn't matter. He would be finished soon and back with her. Where he belonged.

She scrapped the paper, rolling it into a ball to join about ten others, which lay in or in proximity of the wastebasket. She sighed and tried again.

_Dear Zack,_

_How are you? I hope your mission is going well. Well, I guess you've only been there a day and I guess you've spent most of it actually getting there. Although, who knows? Postal is unpredictable. Maybe by the time you get this you'll be on your way back here. Please, Zack, don't do anything too reckless, okay? I want you to come home in one piece…for me._

_I ran into Dunsten today. You know, that boy who took your wallet? He bought a couple flowers from me and then we talked for a little while. His mother's doing much better, thanks to you. He told me to say hey for him. He also wanted me to tell you that he wants to be just like you when he gets older._

_I also wanted to say that last night was amazing, Zack. I've barely been able to stop thinking about you since then. Mom says it's unhealthy, but I don't think so. The only thing unhealthy for me is being apart from you. I need to be with you, Zack._

_~Aerith_

She read it and reread it, nervously playing with the corner. She was afraid of chasing him away. Guys tended to leave her because of that. Zack was the first to actually be a boyfriend, but she was a pretty girl. Plenty of guys had flirted with her, but they lacked her intensity, which killed the relationship before they even started.

But how could he after last night, when he'd deflowered her, in the middle of the church? The irony.

Of course, her mother didn't know. She didn't know if she should try and tell her about it. Would she understand or would it be nonstop lectures? She didn't know. Aerith didn't have many friends. No friends that are that close anyways. She hadn't gone to school, but rather had been home schooled by her mother. It was supposed to keep her away from the Turks, but sometimes Aerith just wanted to be with people her own age.

She'd seen them in the streets. Shopping, gossiping, smiling and laughing. Holding hands with guys and going out for lunch. Zack had brought the latter two to her life, but he wasn't a girl. He wasn't someone she could go to for girl problems.

She sighed and got up from her bed. She'd go mail the letter now and wait on a reply with baited breath. On her way to the post office, it was the same smiles and quiet hellos from neighbors. She walked in and passed the letter off to the postman along with the 2 gil fee for delivering.

On the way out, she made an unplanned turn into one of the many icee shops currently open. Giving the scorching status outside, the shops made great business. She ordered a strawberry and sat down at a lone table to eat her treat in peace.

Half way through the door burst open again, letting a blast of heat into the freezing room. Two girls walked in. Pretty, thin, and with massive grins on their laughing faces. Aerith fantasized for a moment that she was with them, laughing about something stupid.

But then that moment passed and she continued her frigid dessert. The two girls ordered, one of them with plenty of flirting to the man behind the counter. Aerith didn't get it personally. The girls were way prettier than he was. What with his pimply, teenage face and pressed in features. Unless, Aerith thought semi disgustedly, they were toying with him.

It seemed to work too. The guy spilt all over himself. And when he went for a rag to clean it up, he realized too late that the one he picked up was covered in ketchup. The two girls high-fived and near doubled over with gales of laughter as the poor guy tried to clean up the mess.

Aerith had seen enough. She got to her feet and tried not to storm over there in furry. "Excuse me?" She poked one of the howling girls in the back. She quickly halted and turned to face Aerith. "Could you please leave him alone?"

The girl rolled her eyes at Aerith, giving her friend a coy smile. "You want us to leave your booooyfriend alone?" She put annoying stress on boyfriend.

Aerith couldn't keep from blushing. "No, I just don't want to have to deal with you being nasty while I'm trying to eat."

"Listen, Prissy Pink Princess. I don't take orders from anyone. Especially not goody goods like you. So why don't you just go back to Daddy so he can buy you another rainbow unicorn." The other girl laughed at this.

"Hey, that's catchy. PPP. What a great nickname!" Aerith frowned.

"Yeah, if you're three." Neither girl took too kindly to that remark. Aerith almost wished she had just kept her mouth shut…well, maybe not. She hated people like these two girls, who had everything yet insisted on tormenting those who had nothing. The other girl got in her face and for the first time, Aerith realized just how much taller she was. She didn't want to fight if she didn't have to, but if she backed down now, she'd look like a wimp.

The door suddenly opened and another blast of hot air hit Aerith's face. "Oye! Lesley! Amber! Leave her alone." A third girl called.

"Brigid, go shove it." The tall girl answered, not even bothering to turn toward her. She obscured Aerith's vision of the newcomer.

"Amber, you never do make friends very easily." The other girl came around to Aerith's side, pushing Amber back a bit. "Back. Off."

"Aw, come on, Amb. She's not worth it." Said Lesley, turning to leave. It wasn't so much fun to pick on Aerith now that things were a bit more even.

Amber lingered and for a moment Aerith didn't know if she would leave. But at last she turned and followed after her friend. "Today's your lucky day, Pinkie."

"Keep walking Amber." Brigid replied. Amber stiffened but did as she was told. When the girls were both gone, Brigid turned to Aerith. "You okay?"

Aerith nodded, taking a moment to look at Brigid. She was another pretty girl. Dark black curls framed a petite face. She had eyebrow-length bangs and dark green eyes. She wore a turquoise halter top with a black skirt that cut diagonally across her legs, almost touching the floor on one side while the other hit mid-thigh. She had a set of bracers on her wrists.

"Thank you." Another voice spoke up from the side. Aerith glanced at teenager behind the counter. He gave her a friendly smile. "Not often someone sticks up for me…"

"Why?" Aerith asked. "You do anything to deserve it?"

The guy shrugged. "I guess I just don't fit in."

"That's not fair! What's their problem?" Aerith asked.

"Them?" Brigid answered. She let out a small, sarcastic laugh. "They just think they rule the world. Conceded snobs from the upper plate." She crinkled her noise in disgust. "Hang on, never properly introduced myself. I'm Brigid Kale."

"Aerith Gainsborough." Aerith shook Brigid's hand with a smile.

"And I'm Lester Quealth." Aerith shook his hand too, smiling at him broadly. He smiled back sheepishly and Aerith found that she rather liked his smile.

"Pleasure to meet you both." She said.

"Same here. Hey Aerith? What sector do you live in?" Brigid asked.

"Sector Five."

Brigid's smile, if possible, broadened. "Me too! I love living there. Someone has this beautiful garden right outside their house. It's the only place in the whole city that doesn't reek."

Aerith blushed. "That was me."

"Really?" Lester interjected. "I've seen it too. Live in Sector Four, so I pass by there every day to get to work. They're really pretty."

Aerith smiled sheepishly. "Didn't know everyone liked them so much. I sell them."

"That's cool. Spreading the beauty huh?" Brigid said.

Aerith laughed. "Something like that."

After that, Aerith stayed out late talking to both of them. She got past how Lester looked and found he was an extremely nice person. And Brigid? It felt like they'd known each other forever by the time Aerith realized, embarrassed, how late it was. She was just that easy to talk to for Aerith. They all exchanged numbers and promised to see one another soon.

By the time Aerith had eaten and dressed for bed, she found herself excited for tomorrow. All because of a little text message.

_Hey, so Lester and me are going to Loveless tomorrow and wanted to see if you wanted to tag along. ~Brig_

_Sounds perfect._

_Great, be ready to go at 11:00 tomorrow_

1~~~1

_Dear Zack, _

_I'm having the most wonderful time. The flowers are looking great and I've made 3,000 gil so far. I wish you could be here to see it._

_I had planned to write you sooner, but the other day, I met this girl, Brigid, and this guy, Lester. I've been hanging out with them all week and I love being around them. Don't worry about Lester, though. I don't think about him that way and I never will. _

_Anyways, we went and saw Loveless. It wasn't nearly as bad as you said it was. Actually it was quite good. The actors were so into their work it was amazing. _

_Brigid is coming over tonight and she's going to sleep over. Mom's glad to see me out making friends my own age, though I don't know why she complains. I have you. But it is nice to have them too. _

_~Aerith_

The next week proved to be one good thing after another. Aerith spent nearly every day with Lester or Brigid or both. She didn't see any more of Amber or Lesley. And she finally had someone she felt like she could talk to.

And then tonight, Brigid was going to stay over. Aerith was somewhat nervous. Could she trust Brigid with her secret? She thought she could. Brigid seemed sincere and fun. She had a different outlook on life and made Aerith see things a completely different way.

The doorbell rang downstairs and Aerith sprung to her feet. She tugged at her bow a little, centering it. Then she raced downstairs. Elmyra was halfway to the door when she suddenly felt a light gust as Aerith shot past her. She opened the door and eagerly hugged Brigid when she saw the other girl.

"I'm so glad you came." She said, beaming.

Brigid smiled back at her. "Of course. I wouldn't leave you hanging, girl."

She held out her hand and Aerith clasped it. They both kissed each other's thumb and then pulled back. It had been Brigid's idea, a sort of secret handshake for them both. They quickly raced up the stairs into Aerith's room, where she already had snacks and movies and drinks set out.

While shoving their faces, they both chatted. About Midgar and Shinra. About TV programs, what few there were at least. About Amber and Lesley. Brigid had some real dirt on them. She malevolently suggested they pull a prank on them and Aerith laughed. Truth be told, she couldn't do anything like that. Not to anyone. She'd feel horrible afterwards.

Then came the conversation Aerith was both anticipating and dreading. "So…any guys catch your fancy?"

Aerith blushed. "Just one."

"Really now? Who is this mystery man?" Brigid asked, leaning in.

Aerith quickly told the story of how she met Zack and everything that had happened since. Well, not everything. She was saving what happened last week for last.

"Mmmm, sounds dreamy." Brigid commented, her eyes misty. "A SOLDIER First Class. Man oh man would Amber and Lesley be jealous if they knew."

"Really?" Aerith asked.

"Yes. They've been trying for years to snare a couple for them. Sephiroth for Amber and Lesley's gone back and forth between this guy Angeal and Genesis. None of them gave either the time of day." Brigid chortled. "So? First base, second, third, or home?"

Aerith blinked. "What?"

"Haven't you ever had girl talk before? You know, have you kissed him…have you made out…have you gotten…physical?"

Aerith reddened even more. She was starting to worry she'd be mistaken for a tomateo.

Brigid scrutinized her for a moment then burst out laughing. "Oh my god, you did it didn't you? All the way home?" She made a batting motion with her hands.

Aerith scratched the back of her neck. "You can tell?" This made Brigid laugh louder.

"Man, considering you're not an innocent any more, you sure do still act like it." Brigid smiled, just to make sure Aerith knew it was okay.

"Are you still?" Aerith asked.

"Me? No, I lost my virginity in an alleyway with a knife at my throat, five years ago." She said it so nonchalant. Aerith's jaw dropped.

"Seriously? I'm so sorry Brig. How horrible!"

Brigid held out her hand. "Stop, stop. I don't need any of that sympathy stuff. I came to terms with it a long time ago. And I'm fine now. Still breathing, aren't I?"

"I guess…" Aerith didn't know much about this kind of thing, but she could sense something in Brigid. She wasn't being entirely truthful…but it was only a flicker for a moment then face returned to a very Brigid-like grin. She didn't like that grin. And she was right not to.

"Seriously though, how was it? I heard SOLDIERS are super strong, so did it hurt?"

Again, Aerith reddened, but she still answered. "No, it was the best night of my life."

"Man, I wish I could get me a man like that. I think I've seen him in the papers before. Black, spikey hair, bright blue eyes?"

"Yep, that's Zack." Aerith answered.

"Yowza!" Brigid spotted a small picture Aerith kept in the room of them both. She picked it up and examined it studiously. "Damn girl. Hang on to this one."

Aerith smiled. "I'll try my best."

After that, they went off on several more strings of conversation. Aerith laughed until she cried as Brigid made impressions of different people, including stoic Sephiroth. Brigid laughed in turn when Aerith told her about the time she convinced Zack to wear eyeliner and lip gloss for a day. It must have been 3 am before Mrs. Gainsborough dropped in on her room, demanding that the two girls get to sleep. Even then, Aerith still didn't fall asleep. She couldn't. Brigid kept poke her, a big, almost dopy grin spread across her face.

It was a very good night.

1~~~1

**So there you have it. I added Lester and Brigid this chapter. Please tell me what you think of both. **

**Aerith just seemed like she should have actually had some friends before Cloud and co. Close friends. She strikes me as the type that would make a couple friend and bond with them strongly.**

**~Crisi**


	2. Who knew Midgar has an art museum?

**I had a different version of this chapter originally written out, but decided to slip in a few details in the plot and such. I'm liking this storyline so far. So I'm making this short.**

**In this chapter: Aerith and co visit Midgar's art museum. But there's more than meets the eye going on.  
><strong>

**Don't own, don't sue, thank you.**

2~~~2_  
><em>

_Dear Zack,_

_I miss you. Brigid wants to meet you now really bad. When are you coming back? I guess you've been too busy to reply…_

_I keep getting this pit in my stomach…I don't know. I'm just worried about you Zack. You mean so much to me and I don't want to lose you._

_Brigid's taking Lester and I to an art museum today. I didn't even know there were any in Midgar but I'm excited to see it. I've always wanted to paint, but we never have enough money to afford the supplies before. I'm making a lot on selling flowers so maybe I can start._

_Then again, Mom's starting to talk about quitting her job at the tea shop. She's more joking about it than anything, but I know her. She threw out her back earlier this week and I'm starting to get a little worried about her._

_Take care,_

_~Aerith_

2~~~2

The art museum's building was in about as good of a state as Aerith expected.

Like everything else in the slums, it was worn down and unrepaired. The shingles on the roof were intact at least…barely, but still. That was a small triumph alone. The sign out front read _S_ect_r Fo_r A_ N_seum_ in faded gray lettering…no wonder Aerith had never even heard of it. How Brigid had found it, she couldn't fathom.

Brigid opened the ancient doors with a loud creak and dramatically took a whiff of the inside.

She made a face and it wasn't more than a second or two before Aerith realized why. It smelled like decades of mildew was festering in the walls. It probably was. Still, Aerith had been through worse. Far worse. Still, it made one less-than-eager to enter.

"After you." Brigid said, a playful smile trickling across her face as she glanced at Lester.

"Don't look at me. Lady's first." He answered. Aerith rolled her eyes at her friends and slipped inside.

Aerith found herself in a small, poorly-lit entrance way. Unremarkable and a bit humid even. Aerith found the smell wasn't nearly as bad. It hit her nose on irregular, fleeting basis and oddly enough she found herself growing accustomed to it rather quickly. The museum itself was a large, sauntering hallway with walls painted a rather unattractive shade of spotty custard. The floors were a little creaky and worn. A man sat at a desk on the far wall…or maybe a more apt description would be sleeping. Aerith briefly wondered if he was even alive until Lester and Brigid piled in after Aerith, whispering furiously. The man at the desk shifted in his sleep. Aerith flashed a disapproving glare at her friends.

They tended to get into arguments over the stupidest things sometimes, but neither truly disliked the other. On the contrary… This was the first day in a week Aerith had been out with them. Recently Aerith had been feeling a bit peckish. Despite not having Aerith to mediate their little quarrels, the two still hung out almost on a daily basis. Brigid had gotten in the habit of babysitting Lester's little brother, Stiles, while Lester was working.

Aerith dropped a couple bucks into the dry collection box at the front then gestured soundlessly at her friends to the hallway off to their left.

As they entered the gallery, Aerith was pleasantly surprised, finding a number of beautiful paintings. Most of it was done on a fine, yellowish paper. Delicate lines spread across page, creating images Aerith could not have even fathomed in her mind. Great armies going to war on the backs of chocobos; pretty young girls sitting beneath Banora White trees. Outlandish scenes of gods and heroes from centuries ago, before memory…before time.

Brigid, Lester, and Aerith each separated, almost instinctively drifting to things that caught their eye.

Aerith gazed at a bunch of the simpler drawings off to the right. Little more than splashes of color and dark lines on the page. She glanced up and down the portraits, examining them with an untrained eye. She was particularly drawn to a simple portrait of a beautiful woman. She wore a simple robe and had sharp green eyes. Despite the simplicity of the portrait, she just seemed so real, like if Aerith stared in her eyes long enough, she might come off the page. The paper the picture had been done on was worn, ancient. It seemed delicate, like it would crumble at a touch. She felt as if she should move away from it but she couldn't stop looking at it. Something about those eyes…she tentatively reached out to touch it, almost entranced.

"Ah Ah! Please, don't touch that." A voice disrupted her thought and she turned to find the source. A well-dressed man stood behind her. Well, he might have been well-dressed at some point. Now the dark suit he wore had been noticeably worn and frayed in areas. He stood extra straight and had a refined look to his thin face. On his left breast was a nametag that identified him as the curator of the museum. It fit somehow that the curator would look so much like the building he was in. Like at one point he was much grander and nobler but now he was simply a worn-down mess.

"I'm sorry…it's just…so beautiful." Aerith said, feeling a bit lame. She knew better, yet for some reason this paint attracted her like a moth to flame. She wondered absently why.

The man seemed to size her up for a moment, his sharp gray eyes making her uncomfortable in her skin. Then he visibly relaxed. Apparently he realized she was no threat to his collection.

"Yes…it is." He answered, stepping beside her to really examine the painting. "It's one of the oldest we have here."

"How old?" Aerith asked, her curiosity piqued.

"I'd say centuries, but unfortunately we can't be a hundred percent. We don't have any daters skilled enough to really judge." Not a big surprise really. Shinra didn't see much value in the arts. The curator fussed with his cuffs for a moment, before returning his attention to the painting.

"Who was she?" Aerith wondered allowed.

It seemed this had been the question the curator had been waiting for. His face lit up. "We aren't sure, but well, there are a few theories…" He flashed Aerith a polite smile, which she returned to prompt him to continue. "It's believed that this is Atka. The Great Mother of the planet. Or at least of the Cetra. She was said to be their greatest leader, there for them in a time of great sorrow. She was the last great leader of the Cetra. The one who lead her people in the great battle to defeat the great evil that had descended on the planet. If you believe the stories, that is."

He shifted his glasses, glancing at Aerith out of the corner of his eyes. She was looking back at him intently, drinking in the story. "Some say she and her kinsmen sacrificed themselves to stop the evil one. Others say that she lived after the battle… the last of her kind." He chucked slightly. "I guess we may never know. Some even believe she lives on today. That she will one day deliver us all to the promise land."

Aerith pursed her lips, thinking for a moment. "Do you think she knew?"

The curator gave her a puzzled look. "Knew what?"

"That she was going to die…when she went into battle I mean." Aerith asked.

He seemed to pause to think for a moment. "What a peculiar question to ask…" he muttered. "I suppose she might have guessed such a thing was a possibility, but who can say for sure. Cetra were rumored to have many powers, but as far as I know, seeing the future was not one of them."

Aerith looked away. She, of course, knew better than anyone alive what Cetra could and could not do and she was only half-Cetra. She wouldn't say that she truly knew anything about the future. She just got…feelings… feelings that often were right on target. And she was having one right now.

The curator, sensing her sudden disinterest in speaking, said a quick but proper good bye, reminding her to ask if she needed anything and not touch the painting.

Aerith turned back toward Atka. Looking in her eyes, Aerith felt something almost…alive. She felt as if she knew Atka…personally. Like in those moments, looking at her serene face, Atka was telling Aerith her story…her life. It made her somewhat uneasy to tell the truth. Aerith felt connected to her on a level she didn't understand and that was what had her so unsettled. Because Atka's story didn't have a happy ending. Even as the curator launched into more legends…stories that said that Atka was still alive, even today, Aerith could feel the truth. She was dead. Had been for over a century. And her end…it hadn't been a happy one. It hadn't been a calm death in her sleep. It had been violent and brutal.

Picturing such a thing was the worst. For just as Aerith felt that Atka had suffered in death, she felt the same for herself. For near everyone close to her. Her eyes flickered around her uneasily. Brigid and Lester were hidden from her sight. Zack was in Neibelhiem, likely safe in his hotel. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that the three people who mattered most to her were about to suffer. Even the very city had an ominous air to it.

It made her feel light-headed and shaky. The room seemed to take on a slight tilt and she braced herself against the wall for a moment. She could feel her heart climbing the slow path up into her gullet, creating a steady _thud, thud, thud,_ in her head. Everything suddenly seemed to be brighter, painfully so. Everything seemed distorted and her legs felt wobbly. Aerith felt near panicking when, just as suddenly as the symptoms set on, they disappeared. Aerith was slow about trusting her legs. The curator was nowhere to be seen and she felt herself wondering if he'd seen her. She let her heart settle then took a shaky step away from the wall. She felt better than she had, but she still felt weak.

Perhaps she was coming down with something?

Whatever it was, she needed to rest.

So she wandered off to find her friends.

She located Lester first. He was standing by a wall, looking intently at a vivid painting of a sailboat on the ocean. Clear skies, waves lapping the shore. Just looking at it made Aerith even woozier.

"Hey…" Aerith said, looking away from the picture. Anywhere but the painting. Anywhere but the painting. Anywhere but the damn painting.

"Hey," Lester answered, not even glancing up. "you think you'll ever see it?"

"See what?" Aerith asked.

"The ocean." Lester sounded wistful. He reached out his hand, as if to touch it, but thought better a second later. "I mean, it's so…beautiful. I've dreamed of going ever since I was a kid." Lester glanced at her, then frowned. "You don't look so good, Aerith."

_Thank you, caption obvious._ Aerith internally snapped. She immediately wondered where the heck that had come from. She'd never gotten mad at him… She guessed she might be a bit cranky from being sick.

"Yeah I just…don't feel so hot all of the sudden…" She didn't need to say anything more before he'd swung his arm around her back, trying to help support her. He was such a good friend for her to have.

"We'll go find Brigid and get you home."

It didn't take them long to find her. Brigid wasn't exactly difficult to predict. She'd found her way into the portraits and was staring lustfully at one of Rufus Shinra. Aerith rolled her eyes. Her friend's crush on the president's son was a fantasy at best. A delusional one. He was at least ten years older than she was and while Brigid was pretty, he could snag any girl he wanted. Surely he wouldn't go cradle robbing.

Brigid seemed a little bummed about leaving so early, but upon seeing the greenish tinge to Aerith's face, she stopped complaining. They made their way out of the building in silence. Aerith spied the curator, started to approach her until he noted their hurried pace. Of course the poor guy wouldn't want their only customers in months to leave so quickly, but the worried expressions Lester and Brigid's faces and Aerith's off-colored face seemed to speak for itself.

The way back was an endless parade of misery. She vomit three times. The first time she narrowly missed Lester's thigh. She wretched so hard she thought her stomach was going to come sliding out with breakfast. Lester and Brigid ended up carrying her the last three blocks. Lester, the twig he was, wasn't quite strong enough to hold her up.

They helped support her up the stairs and she plopped into bed feeling achy and just generally nasty. Her mother wouldn't be home for an hour. Her friends both offered to stay, but Aerith knew Stiles was going to be home soon and needed Lester. She encouraged Lester to go, but Brigid stubbornly stayed, caring for her friend until her mother finally got home.

Of course, Elmyra pitched a massive fit over her daughter's condition. She practically started slamming chicken noodle soup down Aerith's throat. She fussed and fussed like a mother hen until finally Aerith was allowed some room to breathe. And the moment she got the chance to, she passed out.

2~~~2

**Next chapter: Aerith's problem finally comes to a head.**

**Well, there you have it. Like I say, the next one, while I might do a couple quick edits, it pretty much done. Also note I changed a few things about the first chapter. It was brought to my attention that I was speeding through something a bit too fast. That's all I have for you guys for now. So, till next time,**

**Catchya on the flip, **

**~Crisi  
><strong>


	3. Hell hath no fury

**Despite having written and planned ahead of this chapter, I've actually reworked almost the entire chapter. So most of this is hot off the press. There were only around 760 words in the origional version...now it's around 3,600. And most of it isn't idle either, but essential scenes. Well, you'll see.**

**This chapter: The cat is, at long last, out of the bag. Let's see how everyone reacts, shall we? **

3~~~3

_Dear Zack,_

_I loved the art museum yesterday. I wish you could have seen it. I have to bring you when you get home. It was much better than I thought it was going to be. Ugly building, but pretty artwork._

_Our little excursion got cut short…I got a little sick. Nothing to worry about really, but the way Mother goes on you'd swear I'm dying. Brigid and Lester aren't too much better…they keep popping up at the house. I finally had to tell them both to just leave…_

_I want you here, holding me. Maybe if you hold me tight enough it will just go away. Brigid and I were supposed to go out shopping, but Mom's not letting me go anywhere. Poor Brig…she's pretty bummed. She decided to go with another friend of hers, but she wants to come over for a movie marathon at least. I'm not sure that's a good idea. It would be good to see her, but my head's spinning._

_Anyways, get back here soon. _

_~Aerith_

Aerith thrummed her pen on the page. She wondered if Zack was going to write back any time soon. Granted he was busy and post took some time to send, but still. She passed the note off to Elmyra to send off to the post office.

"You sure you'll be okay?" She asked skeptically.

Aerith huffed. "Mom, it's just a little bug. You can leave for a half an hour. I won't be dead when you come back I promise."

"All the same I'd feel better if one of your friends came to look after you. Is Brigid busy?" Elmyra asked.

"Mom….I'll be fine." Aerith answered, her face flushed from embarrassment. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Well…alright… But call me if you start to feel worse. Or at least call her." Elmyra took a long look at her daughter, further stalling her departure. She ran her hands through Aerith's hair and kissed her forehead. Then she sighed and finally, at long, long last, she left. Thank the summons.

The instant she was gone, Aerith sprung out of bed. She wasn't that sick. Not today…she felt a little woozy, but she'd been worse. After a moment of searching, she unearthed her PHS. Her fingers fumbled with the numbers. She needed to call him…to hear his voice. He hadn't answered so far…that or he'd been on low signal. But she had a good feeling about today.

The phone rang three times then clicked on. So far so good. "Hell-lloooo?" She called into the line. She'd already suffered poor connection once before.

"Aerith?" He'd answered. Aerith couldn't contain the giddiness swelling up inside her.

"I finally got through!"

"Yeah…" Zack was quiet for a moment and she could hear the wind whistling. "Uh, Listen…Now's not the best time. I'll call you later."

Aerith frowned slightly. Perhaps she'd misunderstood? He didn't want to talk to her? "No, no, you don't have to…"

"Okay. I'll come visit." Aerith's spirit perked up.

"I'll be here."

"I'll see you. I promise." Aerith would hold him to that. She would see him. She would.

…Then why did she feel tendrils of doubt?

It wasn't just her. The entire planet seemed to be humming. Something was going to happen soon. She just knew it. It murmured softly. She could barely make out most of it, but what she could wasn't good. Not at all.

Aerith tossed her PHS on the table beside her bed and fell back down on her bed, hoping this once to be wrong. That Zack would make good his promise and soon. She'd wait if she had to, but she'd rather be with him now. She nestled under the covers, knowing her mom would comment if she wasn't exactly how she left her.

Elmyra returned from the post office not twenty minutes after. Her very first stop was up to Aerith's room to check on her daughter. She knocked on the door and poked her head through. "Aerith?" She was smiling ear to ear. Aerith's eyes were practically shining. Elmyra nodded, holding out a thick envelope in her hand. Aerith eagerly took the letter from her, ripping it open to read it.

_Aerith,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written until now. Things have been a bit hectic. I got both your letters before I managed to find time to write you back. _

_I'm glad to hear that Dunsten's mother is better. Hopefully he hasn't been stealing again. Though he has no reason to now that his mother is okay, right? Tell him hey back and that if he wants to be like me, he needs to follow in his dreams and never forget his honor._

_The mission…interesting. I can't tell you about it sadly, all that classified jazz. But things here are ridiculous. I'm just glad I have you to come back to. I think about you often, Aerith. You're never far from my mind and I'm desperate to be done with this mission. So I can see you again._

_I'm glad to hear you're making friends too. They both sound very nice and I can't wait to meet them._

_Always yours,_

_~Zack_

_P.S. You're still not getting me to ever go see Loveless._

_P.P.S. Sorry but that will never change._

Aerith pouted. He wouldn't be able to turn her down. He hadn't denied her anything since they started dating, why start now? She couldn't stop smiling and rereading the letter over and over, as if she might extract Zack right from its words.

Her mom, at some point, had left the room and slipped downstairs. She'd been so distracted, she hadn't even noticed until Aerith heard a knock on the door. Not twenty seconds, her door slung open to reveal Brigid. Something about her expression was…off.

"Brigid? What are you doing here? Something wrong?"

"No, something just occurred to me. I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

Aerith nodded, a slight frown on her face. She sat up on her bed, giving Brigid room to sit on the bed beside her. She kept giving her these odd looks.

"Okay, a few of these questions are going to be a bit awkward, but please answer them for Gaia's sake Aerith." Brigid said.

"Okay, okay. Why are you getting so crazy?" Aerith replied.

"You'll understand if I'm right." Brigit answered cryptically. "Have you been eating anything unusual? Something that requires extra cooking or maybe it tasted a bit funny?"

Aerith thought for a moment. "No, I don't think I did now that you mention it."

"Do you have any food allergies?" Aerith shook her head. "Been in contact with someone who's sick directly?" Again, no. Brigid looked worried. "Can you describe how you are feeling to me? Exactly?"

"Why Brig? You're starting to scare me…"

"Just do it Aerith!"

"Well, I was feeling really weak yesterday…and of course I've been vomiting a lot…I've had a killer headache on and off…oh and I've been peeing like a race-chocobo." Aerith drawled out the symptoms and with each one the expression on Brigid's face got more and more severe.

"Anything else? Like back aches…mood swings…or maybe cravings?" She asked.

"Backaches? Mood swings? Cravings? What on earth do they have to do with me being sick?"

"Just answer the question Aerith. Shiva you're dense…" Aerith glared ever so slightly at her.

"I guess…I snapped at Lester yesterday a little. And now that you mention it, yeah. My back does hurt a little. But I still don't see what—"

"Upper or lower?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!" Brigid snapped.

Aerith paused, flexing slightly. She was rewarded with a slight pain. "Lower. Definitely lower."

Brigid looked down right terrified. Aerith still didn't understand all of her questions though. Although, maybe she knew what she was doing. Brigid's mother was a nurse after all… "Okay, awkward time. When was your last period?"

"A little over…" Then it finally dawned on Aerith. Her eyes were practically dinner plates as she stared at her friend. Brigid looked similarly discomforted. "You don't think…"

Brigid said nothing, but produced a small box from her bag. "There's one way to be sure…"

Aerith took the box like it was a grenade. And it felt like one in her open palm. It seemed to burn a hole in the parts of her hand it touched. Her mouth went dry and it suddenly felt like her body was detached from her. This simply couldn't be…there was no way she was…but Brigid was right. There was only one way she could know for certain. Her feet seemed to float across the floor as she slipped away to the bathroom. Brigid followed close behind, her hand on Aerith's back as if she was encouraging her to keep going forward. She paused outside the bathroom, ultimately letting her face this alone. She kept praying to Bahamut to see a little blue negative. What she got was a little pink plus.

The moment she saw the result, Aerith gave a startled gurgling. She simply stood there, in complete shock. Her heart beat irregularly as she tried to imagine another little being inside her, completely unaware of its mother's sudden urge to pitch herself out of the window. It wasn't so much that she didn't want a child as much as it was the thought telling her mother that she was going to be a grandmother.

"What did it say?" Brigid called from behind the door. She knocked, but Aerith was in no condition to answer. She was in no condition to even speak. Brigid tentatively came inside, nervously watching her friend. Aerith shook, the test still in her hand and her jaw dropped so far she was practically licking the linoleum. Brigid managed to take it away from her, glancing down at that dreaded little pink smudge. She immediately adopted a mirror expression.

"Shiva…" Was all Brigid could say.

"I am so screwed."

3~~~3

Brigid stayed. For that much Aerith was thankful. At some point during their little gawk session, Aerith's hand clamped around Brigid's wrist, gripping it so hard it left dark purple bruises. It was a while before either of them really was able to tear themselves away from the test. Aerith kept glancing back down at it, as if the test would change if she stared at it long enough.

Elmyra got quite the start when she went to go to the bathroom an hour later and found them both just standing there. They apologized, careful to hide the test for the moment, and slipped back to Aerith's room. The whole time, Aerith had not once let her friend's wrist.

When they got to her room, at last, Brigid had finally noticed her friend's iron grip on her wrist. What started out as a simple reaction out of fear turned into a rip-cracking hug from her friend. Aerith didn't cry, but Brigid certainly teared up.

"Oh Aerith, what are you ever going to do?" She asked, finally releasing the grip she had on her friend. She sat on the bed. That shocked expression hadn't quite faded from her face. She might have had her suspicions, but she hadn't thought they had any basis. It was just precautionary really, the test. It wasn't supposed to come out positive…

"I really, really don't know…Zack might…"

"Zack! He needs to know!" Brigid grabbed Aerith's PHS from the bedside table.

Aerith snatched it away from her friend. "No! I don't want it to interfere with his mission. If I tell him, he'll choke. He'd be so busy thinking about me, he might mess up and get hurt. I don't know what I'd do at this point if I lost him." Besides this, doubts were beginning to sink into her mind. Aerith was…worried. What if he rejected her?

But Brigid seemed to grasp what Aerith was getting at wordlessly. She nodded, though she puckered her lips. It was something she did a lot, Aerith noticed, when she disapproved of something, but didn't want to say anything. "What about your mom?"

Aerith was silent. She had no idea honestly. She couldn't keep something like this a secret, even though she wanted to. Her mother wasn't stupid…She'd be more likely to put the pieces together than Aerith was. She'd figure it out and then Aerith would be even worse off for not telling her. She ran her hands through her hair. "Have you been to check on the flowers yet today?"

"Aerith…we all love your garden, but now is not the time to—"

"I need…time. Time to think. Going there always helps."

"You have to tell her…"

"I know!" Aerith yelled, almost surprising herself. She never raised her voice like that… "I know…I just…I can't. Not yet…" Aerith clutched her stomach for a moment and Brigid gave a sympathetic wince.

"I'll take you there…" Brigid grabbed her bolero jacket, helping Aerith into the sleeves. Aerith could have done it by herself, but she was actually glad for her friend's concern. She also didn't need a babysitter going to the church, yet it felt right to have Brigid there right now.

The other woman was the support she needed right now…though Aerith wished she wouldn't give her that look. Like they just learned she was dying instead of learning she was pregnant. Of course, when Elmyra finds out, they could very well become synonymous.

That familiar feeling of peace washed over her the instant she entered. The place was battered and bruised, yet it was also…beautiful. There was some sort of magic in the air. Not once in Aerith's memory had it been used for actual sermons, yet the church stayed mostly whole. Despite the eroded floorboards and the holes dotting the roof, at least.

Aerith didn't know how she'd first come upon the church. She couldn't remember that far back. But she spent much of her time inside its walls. It had become a second home to her; the one place she could go and feel safe. Much of her life so far was spent within these walls. She'd fallen asleep in the pews and played amongst the crumbling walls. The church was like a friend. One she could have entire conversations with and not say a single word.

The flowers had started growing at random one day in the eroding floor. They hadn't always been a part of the church, but a relatively new addition. She'd actually been startled when she'd first seen the green shoots and had raced back home to get her Mom, excited if perhaps a bit frightened at first. Elmyra had patiently explained what they were and suggested Aerith start tending them.

After learning what they were, Aerith developed a fascination with them. She'd learned what kind each was and spent hours just lying amongst them. If she focused hard enough, she swore she could hear them calling out to her. Like they were little people, quietly reminding her how much water they liked and listening to her as she made idle conversation with them.

Her greatest memories frequented this place…including the rather recent addition of Zack and all that he'd brought to her life. Up to and including, apparently, a child.

Brigid lingered in the doorway, deciding against following her friend inside. Aerith knelt beside the small patch, closing her eyes. And she just listened…

It wasn't a voice that greeted her…nor was it like any language ever heard, existing or imaginary. It was a hum, a quiet, low sound that filled her every sense. A vibe, enduring and immortal. Her body seemed to extend for the moment, passed the physical confines of skin, merging with theirs. But there was something else…it reminded her of an itch that just wouldn't go away. Buzzing and…unsettling.

Aerith had long grown use to the feel of the flowers, but this was not like anything she'd ever felt before. She drew back, almost afraid for a moment. It felt…strange. Each individual flower in front of her…she could still feel them. But it wasn't just them. In that moment…there was another being she'd connected with. A tiny presence with such potential, a whisper of life and destiny. She gasped as the feeling came once more, but much stronger.

This time, she didn't reach out. Something was reaching out to her, a whisper of emotion and what she took to be curiosity…perhaps some sort of affection even. She drew further back into herself, but the presence seemed to follow, invading her mind. It dawned on her then that this was not the first time she'd really felt this either. It had been there, prodding her like an itch she couldn't scratch, for more than a week.

But only now was she actually listening. How had she not known before this? This little being, reaching out to her. She hadn't thought much of it before now. But now the connection had been made in her brain and she _knew_. She understood. She'd listen. She'd do whatever it took. Endure any punishment. Face any trial. The one and only thing she knew then was that she loved it. She loved her child, this creature who'd reached out to her mind.

There was nothing else. She stood and left the church, not even pausing to speak with Brigid despite the confused look she received from her friend.

3~~~3

"Come again?" Elmyra said, upon regaining the ability to speak. Aerith sighed. She knew her mother wouldn't take well to this. She'd be angry and afraid for her daughter. But that moment of clarity…it had not left her head. Her hand quivered even still, fearing her mother's rage.

"I'm…pregnant." Aerith said, trying to keep her tone steady.

"That's not—not possible…" She glanced to Brigid, who stood supportively in the doorway. Truthfully, Brigid had thought Aerith was planning on easing her into it. Not just coming right out and saying it like she was just making casual conversation. Poor Ms Gainsborough hadn't even been sitting when Aerith delivered the news. But she was now. Or rather, the woman had nearly fallen to the floor out of shock and it took both Brigid and Aerith to catch her and right her on the couch. "It's not true…is it?"

Brigid choked up. Elmyra was dragging her into this? But she hadn't…it wasn't…damn it! She wondered if she should lie. But honestly, Brigid didn't know either answer would result well. On one hand, if she said it was true, Elmyra would have an aneurysm then bash her daughter's brains in and possibly Brigid's too for good measure. If she said it wasn't true, she'd get angry at them both for scaring her like that. And then, after screwing with her head, the truth would just come right back out. "It's true." Brigid confirmed softly, but decidedly.

Elmyra's expression grew darker by the minute. She hadn't thought it was possible for dear sweet old mother Gainsborough to look that…horrifying. Yet Aerith continued anyways.

"And I'm keeping it."

"Aerith…child…you don't know what you are saying!" Elmyra looked positively exasperated.

"Yes I do…this is what's right. Ask me to do anything differently and I will just leave." Aerith's voice was determined. The expression on her face was dead serious, challenging anyone to tell her otherwise. The change was almost shocking to Brigid. It was like she'd become a mother chocobo in that short time at the church, ready to peck the jelly out of someone's eyes if they came within ten feet of her chick.

"I swear to Shiva if I ever see that Fair boy again I'll rip him to shreds." Elmyra wringed one of the poor plush pillows, her face reddening.

"No you won't. I love him, Mother." Aerith said, a warning to her tone.

"You don't know the meaning of the word." Elmyra spat back.

"And you don't know me!" Aerith countered. "It's my life."

"Yes it is but I won't have you ruining it!" Elmyra shouted.

"Don't you see Mom? It won't ruin my life. Losing it would destroy me." Aerith paused. "This is the path I've chosen. I've chosen not to walk it alone either. I'm not alone."

Elmyra seemed to cave into herself. "Aerith, please. Listen to me. You can't. You're too young." Her daughter's green eyes had never looked sterner.

"I'll only grow older from here."

Elmyra cupped her face, letting out a loud, frustrated sigh. She rubbed her hand with her face. "There's no arguing with you when you get like this, is there?" Aerith remained stone-faced. "I knew this would come one day. You are a loving girl, Aerith. And very pretty. I hoped you would marry…settle down. But not so soon. Aerith, you are young. You don't understand what you face now. I don't want to see you hurt…" And just like that, Elmyra had been reduced to tears. Aerith's own expression softened and she was soon beside her mother, holding her.

When she next spoke, her voice was sweet and quiet. "Mom…I know it has come earlier than either of us had hoped. But you have to know…I could no more give it up then I could chop off my own arm. I wasn't so sure earlier, but Mother…" Here she further lowered her voice, so soft Brigid could not make out a word that was said. "I heard it…calling to me. The timing isn't ideal, but Elmyra…this is…important. Something is happening. I…may not be around very much longer."

Elmyra looked at her daughter hard for a moment, her eyes shining. She threw her arms around her and for the second time that day, Aerith nearly cracked a rib. Yet it was worth it. A hundred percent of the way.

3~~~3

**That last piece, I mixed a double perspective into...sorry if it was a tiny bit confusing to suddenly be able to see a little bit from Brig's perspective. I may very well do more chapters from her perspective. She's pretty easy to write for.**

**When I pulled this out yesterday with the intent to post around the same time as my other story, it was only up to the whole interrogation Aerith had with Brigid. No church scene, no telling Elmyra. I like how those two parts came out, actually. **

**Next chapter: Well, you can probably guess about next chapter...If you take a moment to remember when Aerith's phone call was in Crisis Core...**

**Till then,**

**~Crisi**


	4. No Inbetweens

**Updates will remain sporadic with this one I'm afraid. Real life beckons as I'm both moving out of my house and dealing with summertime plans and cranky parents. ****But I decided to map out the remaining chapters of this story at long last. I can now give a proper estimate of the remainder of this story. There is around 20 more chapters left and out of those eight are written, though not to my content quite yet.**

**Last Chapter: Aerith finally learns she's pregnant and tells her mother.**

**This Chapter: Extremely unwanted news reaches Aerith's ears: Nibelhiem.**

__4~~~4__

_Dear Zack,_

_How've you been? I'd hoped you would be back by now. It's not the same without your little visits, even with Lester and Brigid keeping me company._

_I'm much better now. Turns out I was right. Just a quick passing bug. But I still miss you._

_I'm sorry for not writing sooner. Things have been a little…hectic recently. I can't really explain here, but we'll talk when you get back. I have a surprise for you when you get back. I hope you'll like it._

_ Anyway, I have to make this short. I have plans today. But Zack…please call me when you get this. I know I shouldn't be, but I'm worried. I just keep getting this feeling…_

_~Aerith_

_4~~~4_

_Dear Zack,_

_It's been two weeks since I last heard a peep out of you. Is everything okay? I'm probably worried over nothing, but Zack, I need to know that you're alright. You can write or call or just pass a message through Tseng._

_Just please let me know you're okay…_

_~Aerith_

__4~~~4__

_Dear Zack,_

_I didn't want to do this…to tell you this through a letter, but it's been three weeks now and I made a deal with Mom. She thinks you're avoiding me…or that you're out with some other girl. But I know you better than that. Something's wrong, isn't it?_

_I'm just going to come out and say it, Zack. I'm pregnant. And I'm not afraid either._

_Don't get me wrong. I was terrified at first. I don't know anything about babies...I've only seen a couple being carried around by women in the slums. I've never even held one, yet I know that I love this child…our child…already. I can't exactly explain it. And I'm not afraid to be a mother. Shiva it feels weird to say that._

_Zack…I'm keeping this baby. And I want you to come home and help me raise it. I think you'd be good at it…raising a child…better than you are probably thinking right now. I think…I think I'm in love with you, Zack…Gods, I've been meaning to say that for so long. You make me incredibly happy, Zack. Everything about you. Your laugh, your smile, that little tick you get in your cheek with you're concentrating. I love it…love it all. _

_So please…come back._

_~Aerith_

Aerith drew a long breath, trying to quell her frayed nerves. The pen shook in her hands. She knew this was something she had to do. Yet it had jarred at her nerves to do it. She went through another 15 sheets before managing to write one vaguely legible. And then it sounded horrible. So she tried again and this was her latest product. She was satisfied with it. But she was also worried. She wanted to deliver the news in person, but the mission was taking far longer than Aerith had hoped.

The only thing she was afraid of was the prospect of Zack leaving her. He was still young and while on some matters he was wise beyond his years, on others, he was clueless and immature.

They had never discussed children…no matter how serious she felt they were, even she knew better than to go fantasizing about the prospect of childrearing. She knew he wasn't too bad with children; after all, Dunsten adored him. That boy idolized him despite their initial quarrel. Zack had been rather good with him. But Aerith didn't know how he felt about actually raising a child of his own. That took a level of maturity that many people never reach. Did Zack have it in him?

She pondered this question for a long moment before passing the letter off to Elmyra, who took it begrudgingly. She was still a little angry with Aerith and her 'foolish decision to ruin her life' as she had put it. But Aerith stood firm by her choice and Elmyra had to accept that at the very least. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to try and get revenge in other ways. Aerith was "grounded" for a couple weeks. Or months. Or years. Elmyra was very angry. Worse than Aerith had ever seen her. But then again, Aerith had never gotten knocked up at 16 before either. She had a right to be mad. Aerith just hoped that she wouldn't spite her child for it. She knew that her child would need as many on her side as possible.

Elmyra gave her that look. The elderly woman gathered up the rest of her belongings wordlessly and left the room, without a single word to Aerith. There was another thing she was doing. Things were substantially quieter at the Gainsborough household as of late. Elmyra was stubbornly giving the younger girl the silent treatment, scarcely speaking to her. She hadn't let her spend too much time with Brigid or Lester as of late either.

Yet Elmyra was a woman wizened to childbearing, despite not actually having a child biologically. She had a job and as did Aerith, so Aerith's needs had to be figured into her restrictions. Whenever either woman was working, Aerith needed one of her friends to accompany her. But even then there were serious restrictions. Aerith and her friends had to sell the entire time, couldn't go off to goof off and only got a half an hour break for mealtime. When Aerith was home, she was to be mostly bedridden(which Aerith strongly objected over). Momma Gainsborough had many friends in the slums and was not above putting tails on her daughter, not only because of her punishment, but also for her and her baby's safety.

Aerith and Elmyra hadn't acknowledged out loud the danger of Shinra, but it was on both of their minds. The Turks were already keeping careful tabs on the Ancient and while news of her condition had yet to leak any further than Brigid, it wasn't exactly easy to hide.

This last letter was, of course, one of the things Elmyra had demanded of Aerith. She had agreed with her initial plan of waiting to tell Zack in person, but he had been gone for so long by the time she even learned she was with child. Her mother agreed three weeks. They would wait three weeks and if he had not been in contact by then, she would go ahead and drop the bomb shell through her next letter. Aerith had prayed he would answer one of her calls or something…anything. But the three weeks passed and nada.

When Elmyra returned, Aerith instantly noticed a change. She still looked angry, but there was something different etched on her aging face. Something that she didn't like; that cut through her and sent the wind gushing from her limbs.

"What?" Aerith asked, her mouth pressed in a thin line.

She tossed Aerith two letters. Aerith was about to open them, but then noticed the address and raised her brow, confused.

"These are…my letters." She said. The question in her voice was not lost on Elmyra.

"Yes. They were marked 'Return to sender.' I'm sorry dear…" There was that look again. Aerith took a moment, trying to determine the meaning behind her words, when it hit her. She recognized that expression now…and it sent a horrible chill down her very core. It was the same expression she'd gotten when Aerith asked about her birth mother the first time. Sorrow…and sympathy as well.

"No….he's not…he can't be…" Her heart seemed to drop beneath the floorboards and her mind raced. The color drained from her face at what her mother was implying, just with those big, sad eyes. All too suddenly she became extremely still, her mind far, far away from the small house in sector 7. Then all at once, she knew. "He's not. He's still here.."

"My dear…what if you're wrong?" It was not the question Aerith wanted to hear at that moment, but it was one Elmyra knew she had to ask.

"Have I ever been wrong about this before?" Aerith's tone was soft as ever, but there was an unusual dangerous edge to it. She wasn't certain if it was the hormones or something more, but she narrowed her eyes at her mother, daring her to contradict her. She could guess her reply…the one that was dancing on the tip of Elmyra's tongue at that moment. No one close to her had died recently. Aerith hadn't had many people she cared about…not since her mother died. Aerith didn't have a great grasp on her powers, but this one fact, this one truth. It was not a lie. He was alive. She could feel him, sense him. It felt, in that instant, like they were tethered to one another, attached in some mystic way. And, Aerith thought as her hand unconsciously fell onto her stomach, perhaps they were. "This is just a mistake. You'll see."

The doubt on Elmyra's face…it hurt. Aerith felt as if she had been stung. Did she hate him that much that she was so ready to believe he was dead?  
>She must have spoken aloud, for Elmyra answered her. "No, sweetheart. I just…want you to think logically."<p>

"There's no thinking here! You either are dead or you aren't! There are no inbetweens and I know he's alive!" Aerith had no idea where the sudden fury had come from.

She tore from the room before realizing what she was doing and her feet were suddenly pounding the cobblestone, her vision clouded from tears. She didn't hear or see anything, just ran. Not knowing where she was going or why. Her legs burned and she stumbled a few times, tripping over her wedges. She removed them, throwing them haphazardly aside onto the street before continuing her rampage.

It was a while before she realized that her feet were following an all too familiar path to the church. She slowed as she reached the familiar double doors, breathing in the taste of the night. The mesh of acrid scents suited her mood and somehow she found herself gulping them in. She needed assurances right now…somehow it was important to know. To know that she was alive and that she was herself. That way, there could be no possible way she was wrong. Zack was alive as surely as the smog choking the air of Midgar tasted god-awful.

She slipped through the double doors, relishing the feel of the splintered wood on her feet. The church was still, eternal and ethereal. It had been her sanctuary for so long and it remained her silent friend. She could tell you how many rafters were in the ceiling without looking and what ones were missing, having fallen from years of rot and decay. Given a pen and paper, she could sketch in detail every image depicted by the stain glass windows. She could name every scent in the building, every flower and dust particle. Even the sour smell of mildew eating away at the pews. The flowers sang to her softly, little tendrils of life humming a tune no one still living could decipher save her. Everything was now bathed in silver light of a bright moon, giving it a celestial feel. Yet there was also something mournful in the air, some sorrowful way the light reflected off the pristine white petals.

Anywhere else, the darkness might have set Aerith ill at ease. But the church was her sanctuary. An extension of herself really. She always felt as if the place mirrored her emotions. She was at home here. She was at peace.

She sank down to her knees next to the delicate flowers, letting their quiet songs flutter against her. Her eyes drifted and she swore she saw him for a moment, laying beside her. In her heart she was wishing. Dreaming. Hoping. Praying. That was what churches were once for, weren't they? She had never really used the church that way. Faith was a forgotten thing in the city of mako. Yet somehow, she hoped someone up there would still listening to the prayer of a young flower girl. That someone would help him. Bring him back to her safely. She could feel him, yet there was something off. She'd lied when she said there were no states in between life and death. And what she felt now was a man hovering over the cusp, able to slide both ways depending on the drop of a dime. He needed to live…to survive. To return to her. So he could see baby she was carrying…his baby…

She would take him no matter what, so long as she could have him again. To feel his breath on the back of her neck. To stare into those pools of sky and lose herself in them.

She remembered telling him she was afraid of the sky.

Regardless of how stunning it could be, she always felt like she'd fall upwards into the vast expanse of blue when she was little. Like it would suck her into space and she'd be away from all that she knew. All that she cared about. That fear had carried onwards into her teens. It wasn't till about a year after she met Zack that she really tried to change that fear. He was as free as a bird in the sky. She wanted to be able to fly with him.

It seemed almost silly now. It wasn't ever the sky Aerith was afraid of. It was all the foreign airs. The sky connected the entire world. Its winds told stories to her of foreign lands; that was what scared her. Being overwhelmed by the planet, swallowed by it, consumed. She could feel the earth just through the wind. She could feel the lifestream, ever shifting. How things would die then their life source would animate something else worlds away.

As a child, her powers had terrified her. They made the sky feel open and vacuous, the earth feel hungry and water taste odd. As she aged, she'd come to understand why everything was what it was. It wasn't random. Everything was exactly how the lifestream wanted. It spoke to her, whispering the will. Reminding her to make sure that green materia was in her tresses every single day, ready for the day she would need to use it.

She almost wanted to go out and see the sky tomorrow. She wanted to remember what it was like to look into his eyes. Nothing was that blue down here. That extreme, bright shade that shone like a light in the darkness. Her light, paving the road to a future that both terrified and excited her.

But she couldn't see it without him. She didn't want to have to imagine a future without him. And she hoped she wouldn't have to. She closed her eyes, hoping to see him. Hoping he'd fall down from the sky again and be back with her.

Footsteps punctuated the night, quiet and hesitant. A familiar thrum on wood. It wasn't hard for her to guess who it was. Somehow, he always found her, whenever she was hurting. She didn't open her eyes, but she spoke anyways. "How'd you know I was here?"

"I guessed. You usually are…But so late?" The concern was evident in his voice.

"I can handle myself." She answered simply.

"Yes, but…"

"Not like this, right?" She finally let her eyes open slightly, giving him a once over before closing them once more. "You know why I'm here, don't you?"

He didn't say anything for a long moment. "I can guess…"

"It's a lie, isn't it?" She whispered barely.

"I'm afraid not." There was a slight tremor in his voice though and Aerith caught it. Her eyes snapped open and she glared at him.

"Don't lie to me, Tseng. He's not gone. He can't be. I can feel it!" She insisted. She bit her lip. Had she just admitted…

"Don't worry. I didn't hear a thing." Tseng said and Aerith relaxed, feeling the earth seep into her pores once more. "But Aerith…Zack Fair is dead."

Aerith shook her head. "No, he's not." He couldn't honestly think she would buy that. She stood up, a strange sensation filling her. "He's alive. I know it. Give these to him please…"

She held out the two unsent letters. The look on her face seemed to dare Tseng not to take them. They looked at each other for a moment longer. "I'll see what I can do."

Aerith gave a ghost of a smile. She'd won and they both knew it. His consent meant that she was right and that was the best news she'd heard all night.

"Please, Tseng, bring him back to me. I need him…"

_4~~~4_

**Next Chapter: A few new problems pop up. **

**Note: From the later plans for this story, I can say that these are the lighter chapters, where I'm trying to prepare the main arc. Things do not stay this civil or calm for too long...**

**~Crisi**


	5. Miss Hyperactivity

**I just realized this is the girlist story I've ever written. I guess that explains why sometimes I absolutely cannot write it. I have to be in a certain mood in order to work on it. Oh well, I can promise that Dear Zack stays true to my roots and will have some action, drama, friendship and family themes.**

**Also I don't plan on over describing the OC's cloths or appearance. You'll only hear about their general appearances one time. Also, please be patient with the characters in this story. Even if they are not normally the kind of characters you like, each serves a very important purpose in the long run. I don't want to give too much away, but Brigid, Lester, and the final main oc of this story will be integral to what happens later on.**

**Last time: Aerith learned about Nibelhiem and pressed Tseng for information.**

**This time: Aerith makes a new friend and receives an unexpected visit that brings some bad news.**

**5~~~5**

_Dear Zack,_

_The heat has faded from the air and the flowers are seeding. There isn't any left to sell, so I spend most of my days with Lester and Brigid. _

_The wagon broke yesterday. I couldn't help but feel sad. Where am I going to put the flowers? _

_For now I went with Brigid's suggestion and bought a basket. But I want you back here so we can fix it together. _

_Mom's watching me like a hawk still. She's still not happy, but she's letting me out much more often now. _

_The papers wrote that there was an accident…in Nibelhiem. With you and Sephiroth...They are saying you're dead Zack. That or missing in action… But I don't believe it. I KNOW it's not true. Please, just send me a letter or something. Short, long, it doesn't matter. I just want to know you are okay. I'm getting more certain every day, even as this child grows inside me, that I love you, Zack._

_~Aerith_

_5~~~5_

_Dear Zack,_

_Things are getting a bit colder here. The days are still warm, but I can't be out at night without freezing. Still no word from you. How have you been? I miss you so much and I'm terrified for you. Yet I still feel you. So you can't be dead. Right?_

_I'm starting to show. Just a tiny bump. Still fit in all of my clothes, but Mom is making me some larger ones. She says that I'll get big quicker…I wish you were here to see this with me. _

_Brigid's been going nuts with making sure I don't strain myself. She's a really good friend to have and I'm so glad I met her. She's also been bringing me these pills… Her mother is a nurse she told me and she told Brigid to give them to me._

_I need you so bad. Please come back to me…_

_~Aerith._

5~~~5

Aerith sighed and put down her pen, tapping her slightly-swollen belly. How would she keep this a secret from Shinra for long? Could she? She doubted it. She always had a tail and while it was small, she was certain…or maybe paranoid… that the Turks had already noticed. Tseng might be able to help, but just how far would he stick out his neck for her? They would find out about her child and they would take them away. She couldn't stand the thought of that. She'd already grown fond of the little nudger….

The doorbell rung and she sighed, her back aching slightly. Elmyra was away, visiting at a friend's house. She eased off the bed. "Coming."

Aerith was less than surprised when she opened the door to find Brigid standing there. "Hey, wasn't expecting you."

But by now she should have. Brigid was infamous for dropping by whenever things got the slightest big dull. And then she would come around with that big old smile on her face. The moment Aerith saw it, she knew she was about to land in a whole lot of trouble.

And Brigid was wearing that damnable smile right now.

"You up to going out?" She asked, looking pointedly at Aerith's belly. As if she were asking the baby and not Aerith. She probably was. Occasionally Aerith still got sick or fatigued, but it had lessened. At least Aerith had been able to work around the occasional bout of illness. She wouldn't be on bed rest because she might vomit.

"Depends…we better not sneak into Don Corneo's again. I never want to see _that_ ever again."

"I don't think that girl was too keen on it either. But when you got money…well, just look at President Shinra. He managed to knock up that model a few decades back and out pops Rufus, the dream boat he is." Brigid snickered. Aerith rolled her eyes.

"We're not…"

"No, but that would be a good idea for next time." There was that smile again. "There's someone I want you to meet…"

"Yeah? Who?" Aerith asked.

"A friend…"

Aerith looked at her skeptically. "Last time you introduced me to 'A friend' it turned out that this 'friend' happened to have…questionable morals."

"And I don't?"

"Good point. Still, at least give me a name."

"Devon."

"A guy? Like a boyfriend?"

Brigid's eyes widened. "No, no. Not a guy. Cripes you're lucky she isn't here right now. She hates her name…people always assume she's a guy. You're lucky she had some stuff to do first and told me to go get you."

Aerith hesitated.

"Come on! She's awesome." Brigid insisted. Aerith realized then that she probably wasn't going to get away with saying 'no.' This was Brigid she was talking to.

"If you say so…" Aerith sighed dramatically then smiled broadly. "Lead the way."

5~~~5

Devon was a tall girl with steely eyes and a crooked smile.

She was waiting for them at the park just outside Sector Seven, sitting on one of the swings. Her feet kicked at the ground. The instant she saw Brigid her face lit up like a candle and she sprinted towards them wrapping her friend up in a massive hug. Brigid almost disappeared. Devon dwarfed both Aerith and her, but then that wasn't that much of a feat for either. Aerith was taller than Brigid, but still she was only 5'3".

Then Devon spied Aerith and she got similar treatment, which somewhat stunned Aerith for a moment. She wasn't quite use to complete strangers giving her hugs.

"Mmm. So you're Aerith. I've heard a lot about you." She said after releasing the smaller girl. Devon wore an embellished purple dress that cut off at the knees in the front and came down in a cascade of layers in the back. Her golden-brown hair was layered and choppy, with a single jeweled barrette holding the hair out of her face on one side.

"Wish I could say the same." Aerith said. It was true. This was the first time she had even heard of the girl.

Devon looked at her friend crossly. "Well, I suppose we can change that. Devon DeLaunge." She extended her hand and Aerith shook it awkwardly. After hugging the other woman, it felt a bit weird to be all formal with her.

But then, that seemed to be a pattern with Devon. She seemed somewhat erratic and scatterbrained. The next few hours that Aerith spent with her and Brigid she found that nothing could hold Devon's attention for long. She was spontaneous and a bit too friendly. Everyone seemed to know her, no matter what part of the slums they were in. Not to mention she blew away money like it was no one's business. In three hours of shopping and browsing Brigid had amounted one measly little bag and Aerith bought nothing, but Devon's arms were laden with an ever-growing collection of bags.

"Ooohh! This place has the best ice cream! Let's go!" Devon said out of the blue. She'd just been showing Aerith and Brigid a new batch of materia that supposedly could change your eye and hair color when she suddenly grabbed both of their hands and dragged them toward another shop. Brigid was caught unaware and had to stop mid-examining one of the small, silvery balls. She was almost stole it by accident, but managed to toss it back toward the merchant.

"Sorry!" She shouted over her shoulder then rushed forward so Devon would stop dislocating her arm. There was no stopping the other girl. She was much stronger and it didn't hurt that she had quite a few pounds on both of them. Aerith stifled a laugh that was met with Brigid giving her a reproving glare.

They got to the door and Aerith hoped this would make Devon let her go; she was losing circulation in her arm. But no. Devon pushed it open with her knees and dragged the two girls in.

"Save us a table. I'll get you both something." She finally let them go, setting them both over toward the wall. She wasted no time in getting in line, not even to find out what they wanted.

"What cha think?" Brigid asked, her lips curled into a knowing smile. She rubbed her sore arm slightly.

"Well, she's…interesting." Aerith didn't know how to quite phrase it. She liked Devon, but she came off a little…

"She comes off strong, isn't she?" Brigid asked, taking a seat at an empty table.

"Just a little." Aerith admitted.

"It's okay. She can be a little nuts sometimes but hey, at least she isn't boring. And she's a good friend." Brigid said.

"I bet. But…" Aerith paused

"But what?" Brigid asked.

"Well, is she always like this?" She didn't know how else to phrase it without coming off completely tactless. Fortunately Brigid seemed to understand what she meant.

"You mean does she always go through cash like it's water? Pretty much. Of course, she ends up changing her mind and returning over half the things she gets." Brigid said. "She thinks she has to buy her friends… and unfortunately a lot of people take advantage of her for that." She added behind the cover of her hand. That Aerith had noticed as well. Devon had only just met Aerith today, yet she'd already offered to buy her hundreds of things and now she was determined to get her ice cream? One of the guys in the slum today Devon had been talking to asked for money, which Devon had given him with a coy smile. And not just spare pocket change either. Aerith wasn't use to accepting gifts. She always felt so…wrong whenever she did.

"How does she…" Aerith stopped herself before she could finish. It really wasn't any of her business how Devon afforded her less-than-frugal lifestyle. She normally had more digression than this but she still had to wonder…She had never met anyone like Devon.

"It's her parent's money. They're whole family's loaded. Her dad's some big shot in Shinra." Brigid supplied. "She's use to being spoiled rotten."

Aerith "huh"d noncommittally as she watched Devon pay off the people in front of her so she could be at the front of the line...Needless to say, it wasn't long before Devon bounded back to where they sat, a trio of rich-looking sundaes in hand. She passed them out, looking exasperated. "Man, I hate lines."

"Imagine if you actually had to stand in them." Brigid's voice was practically dripping in sarcasm.

But Devon paid it no mind. Instead she shrugged, taking a big bite of her treat. "Well, its win-win really. Those people got a few more gil lining their pocket and I got to skip waiting."

"Mhm. Hey I'm not complaining, just pointing that out." Brigid replied.

"You've got a point though." Aerith said teasingly.

"Hey, I bought. You two can't go ganging up on me. That's the rules." Devon feigned a hurt look, earning a chuckle from Brigid.

"When did we ever agree to such terms?" Brigid asked.

Devon made a big show of ignoring Brigid and immediately turned her attention to Aerith instead. "So I hear you're the lucky girl who hooked Fair."

Aerith wished she would leave that topic alone for today but no such luck. "You knew him?"

"Know him," Devon corrected making Aerith wince slightly, "I met him once. I went to visit Daddy at work and ran into him. Real charmer that one."

Aerith shifted, still uncomfortable. "Yeah, he is."

Devon seemed to notice her solemnity and frowned. "What? Did something happen? You two break up or what?"

Brigid gave her friend a scathing look and shoved her roughly. "Don't you read the paper?" She added in an undertone. "He went MIA a while back."

Devon's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry. Gods I must sound like some cold hearted bitch now."

Aerith shook her head. "No, no. You didn't know and it's not your fault."

"Hey. No frowns while we're eating ice cream. Either of you." Brigid said, taking a big bite as if it illustrated her point. "I'm sure he's fine. Just like you said Aerith. He's a big boy and he can handle himself."

"Yeah, you're right." Aerith said. But that didn't lessen the crushing feeling in her chest. Still, she knew brooding about it wouldn't change anything. She would just have to remain faithful and wait, just like she promised.

It took a little while for the tension to completely leave the table after that, but eventually they were back to laughing and joking around once again. Aerith really did enjoy being around Devon. She was a little absent minded and eccentric but she was, as Brigid said, generally a fun person. By some unspoken agreement, neither Devon nor Brigid brought up Zack after the ice cream pallor. Aerith got the sense that Brigid was being careful to steer the conversations away from him.

And truth be told? Aerith appreciated it. It was nice for a little while to just pretend things were normal. That she wasn't looking at becoming a single teenage mother. That she didn't pine for him in the papers and waste hours every day waiting for a letter or a phone call that would never come. Other than occasional little kick in her stomach, she pushed every thought from her mind about the uncertain future and just enjoyed herself for today.

It was getting dark by the time she split from Brigid and Devon. She took a detour through the slums and managed to get back home before the sun had completely set. She called out to announce her return and scuffed her boots off her feet.

"Mom?" She called after not receiving any response. How curious. Elmyra always came to greet—and fuss over her—at the door. She mother-henned Aerith, always lecturing her about being careful "in her condition." As if Aerith were made of glass. She was barely showing at this point…not enough for someone who didn't know to comment. Devon had proved that.

"We're in here, Aerith." Her mother answered after a moment. We? Aerith's heart fluttered a little. It couldn't be…could it? She tried to keep herself composed…to quell the feeling stirring in her chest. She shouldn't be getting her hopes up but she couldn't help herself.

Nor could she keep herself from feeling a little disappointed when she rounded the corner and there he wasn't. But she still put on a front and smiled. "Hey, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Aerith…" Lester answered solemnly. He didn't immediately look up at her, his long fingers steepled. Elmyra had a hand tentatively on his shoulder, her expression grim. He met her eye and Aerith wavered. Both her mother and her friend looked abysmal, but especially Lester. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and his expression was fractured. She hadn't seen him in a while but hadn't been worried up until now. He had responsibilities.

"What's wrong?"

**5~~~5**

**Minor cliffie. I know it's been a while since I've added here and I apologize. Also, those of you reading my other story, A New Leaf, know that the next chapter is coming. I've rewritten it over and over and finally am perfecting the last piece.**

**Again, this is one of the last set up chapters.**

**5~~~5**

**After looking this over, I have a little proposition for you guys. I would love to complete this story and unlike ANL I have the entire thing fairly well mapped out. So if any of you are interested, I'd like to try to get a little collaboration on this piece. It would help me get out updates on a timelier manner. It wouldn't be anything massive, as I do have a direction for Dear Zack. Just a little idea bouncing really. Let me know if you're interested. Otherwise the updates are likely to remain ununiform.**

**5~~~5**

**Next time: Something's amiss with Aerith's friend. Also couple familiar faces pay a visit.**


End file.
